


Il Sole e il Mare di Erna

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman, La trilogia del Sole Nero
Genre: M/M, Personification, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #4 - Esercizio #1: scrivere una storia dal punto di vista del sole, del mare o di un oggetto inanimato comunemente associato all’estate (ad esempio: un bicchiere di tè freddo o un cappello di paglia). </p><p>Il borbottio oscuro raccontava di quel giorno. Il vento che s'era alzato d'improvviso, le nuvole che s'erano ammassate, strette, contratte obbligandolo a reagire a quella provocazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Sole e il Mare di Erna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/gifts).



> **Challenge:** scritta per [](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/)**24hours_of_fun**  
>  **Prompt:** #4 - Esercizio #1: scrivere una storia dal punto di vista del sole, del mare o di un oggetto inanimato comunemente associato all’estate (ad esempio: un bicchiere di tè freddo o un cappello di paglia).  
>  **Autore:** Leliwen  
>  **Fandom:** La trilogia del Sole Nero  
>  **Personaggi:** Mare, Sole + il Cacciatore, il Prete  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** spoiler II libro

_Il Cacciatore cerca una tana. Cosa ci fa in questa parte del mondo?_  
I raggi sembravano vibrare, mentre accarezzavano la superficie del mare. Le luci riflesse emettevano frequenze impossibili da udire per qualsiasi essere vivente, ma non per lui.  
 _Sembra non sia solo._  
La risacca aveva una voce propria, più leggera e squillante delle profondità oceaniche, ed era anche quella maggiormente informata sulle attività degli uomini.  
 _Da quando qualcuno viaggia col Cacciatore?_  
I raggi lambirono la carne del Cacciatore mentre questi abbandonava la sua forma di rapace e tornava umano. La carne bruciò, gonfiandosi e aprendosi, rilasciando una grossa boccata di plasma. Era forte, il Cacciatore, più forte di tutti gli altri con cui aveva avuto a che fare, ombre che si dissolvevano appena avvertivano il suo calore. Ma non il Cacciatore. Tarrant poteva rimanere interi minuti nel suo calore e non morire. Un raggio, più a valle, scaldò la fronte del prete, fino ad incollargli i capelli sulla fronte. Gli piaceva il prete.  
La voce potente delle onde lo distolse dal suo vagare.  
Il Cacciatore era al sicuro, ormai, in una profonda cavità rocciosa. La caverna arrivava fino al mare e la risacca riuscì a intravedere la pelle pallidissima e freddissima delle mani e del volto risanarsi, gli occhi di ghiaccio assottigliarsi mentre che il fae del Cacciatore scivolasse oltre scandagliando la sicurezza di quell'anfratto prima di chiudersi, definitivamente, concedendosi il riposo.  
 _Non te n'eri ancora accorto?_  
La spuma aveva fatto da eco alle parole delle onde, rendendo la domanda quasi una presa in giro. E i raggi quasi bianchi infuocarono la sabbia, facendo evaporare alcune piccole goccioline, esprimendo così tutto il suo fastidio.  
 _Sono secoli che il Cacciatore non si fa più sfiorare dai miei raggi._  
Poteva ancora avvertirla, la sensazione della pelle che si scioglieva. Quella pelle troppo bianca, troppo liscia, troppo delicata da poter resistere al suo fuoco. Eppure così piacevole da accarezzare.  
 _E tu ti sei lasciato distrarre dalla novità dal non notare che Padre Vryce è sempre vicino ai suoi spostamenti diurni._  
Damien Vryce – la pelle abbronzata, i capelli schiariti dal Sole e dal Mare – viaggiava con la donna rakh. Lei, come il Cacciatore, subiva gli effetti di un calore improvviso e non previsto sul suo volto ormai nudo. Il giorno prima la sua pelliccia le copriva la pelle delicata, il giorno dopo, nonostante cercasse di tenere a freno il calore dei suoi raggi, la pelle nuda era scottata – ustionata – dall'eccessivo calore.  
Era successo dopo. Dopo la tempesta, l'oceano gonfio di pioggia, il vento a strappare le vele.  
 _L'ho intravisto salvargli la vita. Ma la mia visione era oscurata, non per mia colpa._  
Il borbottio oscuro raccontava di quel giorno. Il vento che s'era alzato d'improvviso, le nuvole che s'erano ammassate, strette, contratte obbligandolo a reagire a quella provocazione.  
La battaglia – la tempesta – che ne era scaturita aveva quasi distrutto la loro imbarcazione. Erano rare le navi del vecchio continente che cercavano di arrivare nel nuovo, rarissime e non ne conosceva ancora la potenza.  
 _Sei riuscito comunque a ferirlo._  
Tutte le piante di Erna fremettero, aprendosi un poco di più, intuendo un lieve cambiamento nell'intensità dei raggi, facendo sorridere, così, tutta la terra.  
Ognuno, in quella tacita osservazione, aveva il suo pupillo. E, inavvertitamente, doveva aver scottato quello dell'altro.  
 _E tu ti sei lasciato manipolare ed usare. Nessuno aveva mai oltrepassato la barriera delle tue acque, prima d'ora._  
L'intensità del calore era quasi vezzeggiativa e lo sciabordio divenne lento e morbido, quasi innamorato.  
 _Nessuno è mai stato come lui, prima d'ora._  
Mai c'era stato un picco di luminosità tanto elevata da quando gli umani erano atterrati su Erna, secoli e secoli prima. Ma mai era stato tanto sconvolto.  
 _Ti iniziano a piacere gli umani e le creature della notte?_  
La spuma tornò a formarsi, divertita, contro le rocce, cullando il sonno del Cacciatore.  
 _No, ma credo mi piaccia lui. Vuoi dire che ti è indifferente?_  
Aveva notato come i raggi sembravano volersi ritrarre dall'apertura di quella grotta, come tentassero in tutti i modi di non dargli altro dolore. Ma era evidente che l'altro non voleva esser scoperto.  
 _Tu chiacchieri troppo._  
La risata echeggiò lungo tutte le correnti, increspando la superficie, spruzzando contro gli scogli, arricciandosi sul bagnasciuga.  



End file.
